Captured Moments
by Phirst
Summary: My collection of unrelated drabbles and oneshots for the LJ community Dokuga Contest. Will contain many different genres and ratings.
1. A Simple Thanks

_Disclaimer- I do not own squat._

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Hush' on Dokuga_Contest. It's my very first attempt at Fanfiction and hopefully many more shall follow._

---

Multiple eyes widened with a myriad of emotions as a hush descended upon the group. For a moment even time froze.

Finally the quiet broke with the outraged growl from a horrified Hanyou.

Kagome, the catalyst behind the scene, was snatched away from the Daiyoukai as her face suffused in red.

Sesshoumaru hn'ed in disinterest before turning from the miko. Though even the stoic demon's eyes had widened minutely with the brash mikos action.

"I... meant to say thank you!" exclaimed a flustered Kagome to the shocked group.

All this commotion for just one innocent peck on Sesshoumaru's striped cheek.


	2. Game Over

_Disclaimer- Still own nothing in the Inuyasha realm..._

_Author's note- This drabble was created for the prompy 'Rock' on Dokuga_Contest._

---

Sesshoumaru looked upon the two before him with one brow raised. He could understand the young fox kit and Rin playing their childish games, but he expected more from the miko and Inuyasha.

With a frustrated growl from the hanyou the strange game between Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to intensify.

Miroku stepped over to the Daiyoukai, ready to give his observations

"Hn." was the only acknowledgment given Miroku before he began.

"They have been fighting about our next move. Lady Kagome wishes to return home. Inuyasha, however, demands we continue looking for traces of Naraku and the jewel shards. Lady Kagome wished to settle the dispute with one of her new games. I do not fully understand it, but I do believe Lady Kagome is winning."

"You cheat!" roared Inuyasha suddenly.

"Do not! Rock always beats scissors!"

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. She was so ready to yell 'sit'.

"Keh! Again!"

Both shook their fists three times.

"I win again! Scissors beats paper!"

"Again!"

Just as their hands settled Sesshoumaru stepped between them.

"This Sesshoumaru wins. We shall return to the village."

Inuyasha sputtered before beginning his ranting.

Naturally, what the demon lord decided was always to be carried out.


	3. Change in View

_Disclaimer- All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note- This oneshot was created for the prompt 'Fringe' on Dokuga_Contest. It won first place for the Fringe contest._

---

Strong hands dragged over delicate skin. The miko probably believed it to be innocent, as she always did. Most of the others, however, understood its meaning.

How one managed to remain in such a state of innocence baffled the young woman's observer. She was, after all, of the age to start producing heirs. Surely she knew the hidden message intended by such an intimate caress.

He understood her to be of the future, but times could not have changed that drastically. There must still be some innate sense, some type of instinct left within the future human species.

_Unless, perhaps, they have found another way to secure offspring._

An interesting thought, but not one even he could see as being a part of the future. There was far to much pleasure to be had in the process of achieving offspring. Surely a whole species would not repress something so natural.

Deceivingly impassive eyes returned their focus on the object of thought.

A slight frown appeared on her face as she glanced at the male currently before her. She looked to be slightly uncomfortable and a tad exasperated. She fidgeted a little, moving a small distance away from her admirer.

_It seems she does understand the meaning._ A narrow smirk tilted lips. _Apparently she is still not interested._

He had watched her reactions to everything for some time now. She drew his attention, no matter how he wished she did not. She was gravity. Always present and pulling him closer.

Attempts had been made on his part to release his mind from her hold. Every time he found himself unweighted by thoughts of her he was inevitably brought crashing back.

At first he had ignored the pull and pushed all thoughts of the female from his mind.

_It is only a passing curiosity._

Soon indifference had turned to rage as his conscience was ensnared by her unusualness. His every fleeting thoughts where plagued by her.

The mighty and terrible demon lord spared no mind to such lower beings. They were a means to an end at best, insignificant and unworthy. Except Rin who he gave a grudged pardon.

The miko seemed to be fated to prove otherwise.

Haltingly he had allowed his curiosity to grow. Collecting and categorizing information from her had become a sort of hobby for his mundane existence. Her odd views and genuine caring nature brought something new to his otherwise black and white view of the world. Bright splashes of color slowly started to creep onto his stark canvas of reality.

She was like a poison, one which his distinguished pedigree had not equipped him with immunity for.

_Kagome..._

The intruding male ran a calloused hand down the mikos smooth skin as he closed the gap created by her. As he leaned down toward her head he took a long inhale of her scent. The scent caused a shiver to pass over his body before he brushed his lips dangerously close to the woman's ear. Deadly fangs flashed as the wolf demon whispered softly to her.

For a moment something twisted inside the normally stoic watcher, something he could vaguely name as jealousy. Even from his current position on the fringe of the clearing he had heard what was whispered. The fingers on his one remaining hand flicked outward slightly, but it was the only physical display of the demons displeasure. No one noticed.

"Oi, you bastard! Get your fucking paws off Kagome! How many times does she have to fucking say it? She doesn't want some stinkin' flea bag for a mate."

_Ah, what eloquence my dear little brother displays. It is no wonder the mongrel pays no heed._

Sesshoumaru had placed strict rules upon himself when it came to interacting with the miko. Simply, there was to be no interaction unless it could not be avoided. He decided then. There would be a disregard to one of his own self instituted restrictions.

"The miko has stated her wishes before, wolf." came his crisp comment. It startled the group. If the wolf prince retained any working cells within his head he would let sleeping dogs lie. Literally.

Kouga's body stiffened as his hand dropped from Kagome. The scent of his surprise drifted upon the light breeze. Obviously, the demon lord was the last person the wolf had expected to offer him advice. Kouga's clawed hands curled into fists and he turned to face Sesshoumaru.

A cruel smile appeared on the daiyoukais face as he looked Kouga directly in the eyes.

_The whelp does not seem to know who he is challenging_

With a sudden flare of his formidable youki Sesshoumaru won the vying for dominance. Kouga dropped his eyes and stepped further away from Kagome.

"I'll catch you later." was Kouga's departing message as a violent whirlwind hid the wolf from view as he left.

A grateful sigh was released as Kagome relaxed.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I... appreciate your help. If Kouga-kun wasn't a friend I swear I'd strangle him. He just doesn't take no as an answer!"

He stepped closer to her as she babbled on.

"You are welcome, Kagome."

Hooded gold eyes stared into wide sapphire eyes. A faint gasp escaped the miko's lips before her face flushed with a brilliant red color.

He was done restraining himself.


	4. One Last Wish

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi_

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Bleak' for Dokuga_Contest._

---

There are some days when she wishes to give in. Where she wants nothing more than to curl up and hide from everything. She misses the old days. Leisurely afternoons spent in the sun kissed fields of flowers. Passionate nights spent with nothing more than each other. Most of all she missed him. Of his calm composure and deadly strength.

Giving up was not an option. She had one last wish to complete.

Once, there was a time when they were enemies. Eventually they formed a begrudged alliance. It looked as if that would be the extent of their relationship, but something shifted between them. Her one sided blabbering became full conversations with her usually silent target.

The conversations continued even after their common enemy was vanquished. Some days he would appear and they would share another part of their pasts until he disappeared. One day she disappeared with him.

For years they remained in bliss, enjoying the comfort and passion of one another.

Her eyes still cloud when she is drawn into their last moment.

_A cool finger caressed her face as his bleak facade melted, leaving only his loving warmth behind._

_"Live. For me."_

And so she continues.


	5. Beautifully Deadly

_Disclaimer- All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note- This oneshot was created for the prompt 'Amber' on Dokuga_Contest. It won first place for the amber contest._

---

Kagome's fingers traveled reverently over the intricate detailing of the gift given to her.

"What is it made of?"

"Demon amber."

Blue eyes looked up into the stoney face of her gifter. She wasn't the best at reading other people. Sesshoumaru certainly neared impossible when it came to reading his emotions. Months of traveling had granted her one peek into the mystery of the disconnected Daiyoukai. His cold eyes always seemed to ignite with a faint light when he was closely watching something. He was watching now.

"Who made it?"

"This Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's fingers stilled on the kanzashi. The craftsmanship on it was exsquisite. A cresent moon rested on top of the sleeve of the kogai style accessory. The moon was made of clear golden orange amber. On the pin sat the proud form of a dog made of an odd white amber. It was eerily reminesent of Sesshoumaru's true form.

"It is a weapon. The pin is made of fang with a hollow core containing a lethal dose of poison. It will kill most demons."

Kagome removed the pin from the sleeve, examining the hidden weapon.

"Beautifully deadly."

_Like you_ two minds echoed as they stared at one another.


	6. It

__

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi_

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Block' for Dokuga_Contest._

---

_Don't think about it. Think about something else. Like that pretty little flower over there. Or that nice, sunny spot of grass. Yes, that's it. I can do this! No big deal. No worries..._

Squatting down perfectly still amongst the shrubbery, Kagome peeked out between a few gaps within the leaves. There was still no sign of her pursuer, but he couldn't be far. She could already feel her poor abused muscles straining from her efforts to find a hiding space. For what seemed to her like an hour was in fact no more than a few minutes.

_It itches!_

A slight itch on the tip of her nose had suddenly flared into a most painful exercise in restraint. She didn't dare move for fear of being found. Even her aura had been reigned in to help keep her hidden. Her new knowledge and skills were definitely being tested. The only down side to her new abilities was the fact that she could no longer 'feel' the presence of her seeker, so she would have no warning to his approach outside of her own weak human senses. The odds of not being found were slim.

_How did I even get into this mess? I was supposed to be relaxing today, enjoying the good weather and lack of Inuyasha's insatiable need to keep moving. Not crouching in vegetation with cramping muscles and an itchy nose!_

The fingers on her right hand twitched with the need to reach for her face and finally be rid of her torment. One stupid little itch would not be her downfall.

_But it itches so bad!_

Once again Kagome searched her surroundings for any sign of her pursuant. Maybe she could scratch without making noise. Carefully she reached her hand up.

"You did not block your presence successfully, miko."

Kagome squeaked in surprise as she felt the warm breath of Sesshoumaru fan against the back of her neck. With a fierce glare she stood up, the daiyoukai following.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Placid gold eyes dragged over her body while eyebrows pulled down into a scowl.

"I detect no injury."

"It's just a saying. You didn't actually scare me half to death."

"Hnn."

Kagome sighed in defeat. She hated this game sometimes. She was never very good at subterfuge.

"I guess this means I'm it."


	7. Love at First Sight

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi_

_Author's Note- This oneshot was created for the prompt 'Seldom' for Dokuga_Contest._

---

_Pale pink blooms filtered lazily through the cool spring air. Nature's cruel beauty had finally relented, giving way to the full blooms of awakening flowers._

_Sesshoumaru's lip curled in distaste. It was that time of the year again. Every female seemed to be possessed by some odd affliction. Light giggles where hidden behind brightly colored silk sleeves. Painted eyes coyly dodged eye contact while attempting to draw the unwitting males._

_A flock of vivid silk passed below Sesshoumaru's current vantage point. With disinterested eyes he watched as the females returned to the palace._

"_One day you will have one of them as your mate, son."_

_A strong hand clapped Sesshoumaru on the back, drawing the younger demon's attention to his great and terrible sire. The serious mask normally present on the older male was replaced with a wide smile._

"_This Sesshoumaru needs not a mate. They serve no purpose."_

_A deep laugh erupted from the dog general. "They serve plenty of purposes my son. A female can provide you with peace, loyalty, strength, and most importantly love."_

"_There is no merit in love, father. It is a useless emotion that will cause one's downfall."_

"_Ah, you have much to learn about love. Love can give you the greatest of treasures in this long life we are cursed to live. It is my hope that you will experience much in the area of love, for you are in need of something to change your cold personality. Perhaps one day you shall even fall prey to love at first sight."_

"_Love at first sight is not love, father. It is lust."_

_Another loud boom of laughter escaped his father. His father's laugh had become more common as of late, along with rumors._

"_I assure you. I speak not of lust, but of actual love. You will understand one day in the future of what I speak." Touga turned from his son and entered the palace. "Come. We have much to discuss."_

Sesshoumaru had believed his father a fool then with his talks of love. He had thought of him as an even greater fool when the news of Izayoi had been unveiled. When the old dog had passed because of his love, Sesshoumaru had dismissed all notions of such an emotion. He would not fall into his father's footsteps and be killed because of such a thing.

He now regretted not trusting in his sire's knowledge. His first encounter in love had been with Rin, but it had not been the love he thought he knew. His love for Rin was a love of a daughter. Someone to raise and protect. It had not been a instantaneous love, but something he had come to recognize gradually and cherish.

With Rin's intrusion into Sesshoumaru's heart it had left him susceptible to a new love. It was one he vowed to never fall victim to. None the less, he fell. It had taken far longer for him to recognize he loved another, and even longer to acknowledged his feelings for Kagome. He had fought tooth and nail against it. He would not be ensnared by the same trap as his once great father had been. Eventually, after years of fighting it, he gave in.

And now he held within his arms the fruit of their love. Dark golden eyes peered into the shining gold of his son. One long finger was held within the tenacious grip of his newborn son. Sesshoumaru was in awe of the new being swathed in soft blankets contentedly resting within his embrace.

"This must be the love my father spoke of."

"What love?" came Kagome's tired inquiry as she watched Sesshoumaru and their son.

"Love at first sight."


	8. Flying Without

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi_

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Basket' for Dokuga_Contest._

---

Amber eyes watched with amusement as Kagome grasped him closer in her fright. It was quickly replaced with annoyance as she shrieked.

"You would be wise to refrain from your unnecessary screams."

"Unnecessary!?" Came Kagome's indignant screech before one large hand silenced her.

"Quiet."

Wide eyes locked with the serious daiyoukai before she nodded her head. The hand relocated to her waist, bringing her closer to the unarmored demon.

"There should at least be a basket. Not clouds. What if I fall?"

"It would hurt."

"...."

"This Sesshoumaru will not let you fall."


End file.
